warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vitatum Crusade
Battle Hymn by the Exalted Paladins commemorating the Vitatum Crusade The Vitatum Crusade was an undertaking by Sir Jacob and numerous allies to rescue Celestina Neverone and break the back of the Forces of Chaos, paving the way for Roboute Guilliman's Indomitus Crusade. Originally wanting to go it alone, Sir Jacob did not hide that he intended it to be a suicide mission. Pained by the loss of his wife, and plagued by increased aggression by the House Devine, Sir Jacob fell into a very dark place indeed. However, as a testament to Sir Jacob's character, numerous loyalist forces rose up and volunteered to fight by his side. What started as a suicide mission turned into a quest for revenge for the Invasion of Raisa. Furthermore, aided by the Eldar Mystic, Essarrad, Sir Jacob began to study the rituals of the Ruinous Powers, and discovered an Eldritch Truth; that Death was reversible. Souls who leave the maternum are cast into the warp before dissipating into energy. Sir Jacob had a narrow window to save Cellestina before she was lost, or worse, returned as a consort of Chaos. But to do this required the use of the powers of Chaos. And there is only one way to secure such power, by going into the Warp and taking the fight to the Gods of Chaos themselves. Stepping off Contrary to the belief of the Imperium at large, the goal of the Crusade was not solely, or even intended, for the resurrection of Celestina Neverone. That was merely a thought of Sir Jacob's prerogative. The cause of the Vitatum Crusade in truth had a much baser motive in mind; Revenge. Following the Invasion of Raisa, the Nobles of Cadmus, incensed at the attack on their home, immediately drew up numerous plans and battle projections to deal with Lucifero once and for all. They were so embroiled in their rage, that one Knight even submitted a plan to drive their Knight Suits directly into Lucifero's castle as battering rams. The only real reason it was discarded? Lucifero's castle resided on a currently unknown planet. Sir Jacob, meanwhile, buried his wife and fell into a black state of depression. He became increasingly despondent, adopting a "Devil may care" attitude. Friends such as Weasel and Inquisitor Flux tried to pull him out of it, but it was the Eldar mystic Essarrad who gave Sir Jacob hope. Essarrad reveals that Celestina can be revived, and that such a ritual had been performed once before by the Emperor himself. Presenting to Sir Jacob the Codex Inferna, Essarrad told Sir Jacob he was one of the few humans who could read the codex under certain conditions. With Essarrad and Jacob Flux's (reluctant) help, Sir Jacob discovered the Ritual of the Trials, said to have been completed only once by the Emperor during the Great Crusade. If Sir Jacob could best the Gods of Chaos in four specific challenges, he would be granted power over the Warp. This did bring back some of Sir Jacobs spirits, enough to be convinced to do a suicide attack on the Warp. Realizing he had gone from bad to worse, Weasel went to Baron Roland and reported that Sir Jacob had lost it. To his profundity, Baron Roland gave a rare, mighty laugh, and announced that Sir Jacob was a genius. It was decided to extract revenge on the Forces of Chaos by attacking their home, as theirs had been. Sir Jacob was stunned to learn that House Cadmus agreed to attacking the Warp itself, and was greatly moved and humbled by the motion. Baron Roland stressed to the knight that their campaign of Revenge was the primary focus, but after being briefed on the situation by Essarrad, agreed to allow Sir Jacob to try and bring back his wife. However, Baron Roland gave two standing conditions, not to put anyone else's life in danger due to recklessness, and any accompanying forces must be volunteers. Sir Jacob agreed. Originally, Sir Jacob did not intend to request help from anyone, still thinking it was all a suicide mission. But, as a testament to his great and noble character, forces began to volunteer in droves to the banner of Raline, from Mechanized Infantry, Space Marine Chapters, Harlequins even the Legio Infelicis lent its strength to the fight. All of the volunteers noted how Sir Jacob had stood by them, and it was their turn to return the favor. The final plan was drawn up in a few short months. The Primary force would land and do as much damage as possible. If Sir Jacob found an opening, he would permitted to leave the force with his volunteers and search for his wife. The Crusade would retreat at Baron Roland's command. Entering the Warp After mustering the strength to mount the ambitious attack, the assault was launched in 22.M42. Baron Roland, according to legend, set the course and personally helmed the lead ship, Avenger Class Fist of Righteousness. Sir Jacob and his volunteers were assigned to the Armageddon Class Cruiser, perhaps aptly named Final Hope. The plan to enter the Warp was simple enough. While Voidships were capable of entering the Warp, the problem was finding a solid staging point; the Warp is a dimension of Energy,. It was decided that the fleet would go straight up the metaphorical center, and warp directly into the Eye of Terror. Granted, no one had ever successfully assaulted The Warp this way, but Baron Roland, determined one way or another to gain his revenge, volunteered to go first, dropping a signal beacon to alert the fleet if it was safe to follow. For several tense minutes, the fleet feared the worst. Perhaps ominously, several knights of Cadmus began canting the Hymn of Sacrifice, which is sung at the death of the King of Raisa. Then, suddenly, the signal blared the all clear. The fleet Warped into the Eye, to the side of Baron Roland. More to come First Trial: Tzeentch Coming Soon Second Trial: Slaanesh Coming Soon Third Trial: Khorne Coming Soon Fourth Trial: Nurgle "Drink, my boy! Drink the swill of rot and be freed from the cumbersome flesh." "Uugh, well, bottoms up...Emperor Protects, its in my nose!..." - Sir Jacob drinks a full dose of Nurgle's Rot Coming Soon The Shadow of Horus "You...NO! YOU'RE DEAD! THE EMPEROR KILLED YOU! '''YOU'RE DEAD!!' "''Heheheh...You're going to learn one day, mortal, there are more powerful beings in this universe than the False Emperor." - Sir Jacob comes face to face with fear itself The Shadow of Horus encountered by Sir Jacob on the Crusade is terrifying anomaly of the Warp. Whether or not it is actually Horus or merely an illusion of Chaos is still unknown. Appearing as a black silhouette of the Warmaster Horus Lupercal, The Shadow lacks true material form, but possesses an advanced level of sentience. It is able to converse with Sir Jacob and even impede him with psychic energy. More to come Quotes on the Campaign (Add Your Own!) Category:Crusades Category:Battles Category:Ruinous Powers